Choose Me!
by MichiMichiyo
Summary: Tiap pilihan memiliki resikonya masing-masing, jadi pilihan manakah yang akan dipilih Sebastian Michaelis? Birthday fic for my friend yang pasti jelek dan abal, shounen-ai, OOC taraf akut, humor sangat diragukan, RnR please?


Disclaimer : Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Warning : AU, **Shounen-ai**, gaje, **super ****OOC**, typo(s), **a half newbie**, abal

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

Summary : Tiap pilihan memiliki resikonya masing-masing, jadi pilihan manakah yang akan dipilih Sebastian Michaelis?

.

.

"Ciel! Ciel!"

"Apa?" jawab seorang pemilik saphire dengan malas, tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari langit di musim semi itu.

"Lihat apa yang kudapatkan!" terdengar suara seruan dari kejauhan yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin mendekati Ciel.

"Kau menemukan capung tanpa sayap? Buang saja Sebastian, itu artinya dia sudah mati. Apa sih hal yang istimewa dari capung yang sudah mati?" jawab Ciel asal.

"Bukan itu...! Tapi ini!" teriaknya makin bersemangat.

"Hah?"

BRUK!

Ah, pemuda itu terjatuh. Baca baik-baik kata pemuda itu. **Pemuda**. Jangan kalian pikir bahwa yang jatuh barusan tadi adalah anak kecil. Dia bahkan sudah berumur 21 tahun! Childish? Sepertinya memang itu sifat yang ia miliki. Kenapa jadi saya yang uring-uringan begini?

"Kau ini, kalau jalan lihat-lihat. Hhh...," ciel menghela nafasnya sambil berjalan menghampiri Sebastian—manusia kekanakan tadi – "bahkan tadi kau bukan berjalan," lanjutnya sambil menarik tangan kanan Sebastian untuk membantu dia bangkit dari jatuhnya.

"Ehehehe, maaf. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat," ujar pemuda itu terkekeh saat menerima tarikan dari tangan mungil Ciel. "Untung saja dia tak apa," Sebastian tersenyum sambil menangkupkan tangan kanannya yang kosong kepada suatu benda – yang nampaknya berbulu—yang berada dalam gendongannya, kemudian mengelusnya secara perlahan.

"Apa itu?" Ciel melayangkan tatapan penuh curiga ke arah Sebastian. Dia mulai mengambil satu langkah kebelakang, berjaga-jaga apabila muncul hal yang tidak diinginkan dari dalam gendongan Sebastian. Siapa tahu akan muncul babon rabies dari sana.

"Kucing," jawab Sebastian santai, masih tetap dengan posisi mengelus 'sesuatu' yang tentu saja masih ia gendong.

"Apa? Kucing?" Ciel mulai melonggarkan pertahanannya dan mencoba melihat makhluk yang Sebastian sebut dengan kucing itu.

"Iya, kita pelihara ya? Boleh kan?" pinta Sebastian kepada Ciel dengan suara yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar memelas.

"Haaah? Pelihara? Kau gila? Siapa yang akan mengurusinya? Kau pikir gampang memelihara binatang, apalagi kita ini sibuk sekolah dan bekerja sambilan! Yang ada malah nanti kau akan menemukannya tergeletak tak bernyawa di ruang tamu gara-gara jarang kita perhatikan!" dan Ciel pun mulai berkhotbah panjang dan lebar. "Kalau aku jelas-jelas tidak mau," Ciel mengakhiri khotbah dadakannya.

"Ayolaaah, Ciel... Kasihan dia, dia kedinginan disini. Tidak ada seorangpun di tempat ini kecuali kita." Suara Sebastian pun terdengar semakin 'memelas'.

"Pokoknya tetap tidak boleh!" Bocah itu bersikeras terhadap keputusannya. Tidak mengijinkan makhluk yang disebut kucing itu masuk ke dalam apartemen mereka.

"Ciel mulai berubah menjadi manusia kejam, apa kau tega meninggalkan dia disini? Kalau dia tidak kita pungut, dia pasti akan terbuang dan kedinginan. Tempat ini kan jarang ada orang yang tahu," pemuda itu mulai melemparkan alasan-alasan sambil menunduk, melihat ke arah kucing itu. "Kalau dia kedinginan selama lebih dari jam, dia akan mati loh." Sebastian semakin gencar melontarkan kata-katanya.

"Dan kalau dia mati, pasti Ciel yang akan disalahkan atas semuanya itu..." dan kartu as pun ia lontarkan, sambil menatap Ciel dengan tatapan _super extra moe moe kitten eyes_(?).

"Ekh," sepertinya tepat sasaran. "Kenapa jadi salahku!" Ciel berusaha membela dirinya. Memang pada dasarnya Ciel tidak bersalah kok...

"Habisnya kau tidak mau memeliharanya sih, kalau aku sih mau..."

"T-terserah kau sajalah!"

"Benar?" wajah sumringah pun langsung menghiasi wajah tampan Sebastian. "Mulai hari ini Coneko akan mulai tinggal bersama kita~"

"Kau menipuku! Kau bahkan sudah memberi dia nama!"

.

.

**CHOOSE ME!**

.

Selamat siang semuanya, nyan~!

Ini aku! Kucing yang dipungut Sebastian setahun yang lalu! Masa tidak ingat! Payah. Keterlaluan kalian ini, masa melupakan diriku yang imut ini? Padahal Sebastian, majikanku yang tampan, keren, seksi dan baik hati itu selalu mengagumi aku, dia bilang buluku yang keemasan ini sangat menarik hati ditambah dengan telinga kananku yang selalu terlipat keluar dan mataku yang besar. Dia selalu menyayangiku, tidak seperti kalian yang melupakanku hanya dalam beberapa detik. Ya sudahlah, yang penting Sebastian tetap mencintaiku.

Hey! Sudah hampir setahun ternyata Sebastian membawaku masuk ke apartemen ini. Katanya, hari aku masuk ke tempat ini akan menjadi hari ulang tahunku. Itu berarti, besok hari ulang tahunku yang pertama. Kira-kira, Sebastian akan memberiku apa ya? Mungkinkah kalung leher yang dihiasi mutiara hitam yang platnya dari potongan pesawat UFO? Atau kandang 15 tingkat plus lift dan tangga darurat? Apa ya kira-kira... aku tak sabar menunggu... ahahaha~ nyan~

Oh iya, kalau tidak salah Sebastian sempat bilang kalau—

"Loh**, **makhluk nista ini kenapa disini? Sebastiaaaaann!"

Cih, pengganggu. Aku lupa memperkenalkan satu makhluk lagi yang tinggal di apartemen ini selain aku dan Sebastian, majikanku yang tercinta. Dia Ciel Phantomhive, yang suka tidak suka harus kuakui sebagai pacar-dari-Sebastian.

"Apa Ciel? Tak perlu berteriak secempreng itu, sayang..." jawabnya sambil berjalan keluar dari arah dapur.

Nah, majikan kesayanganku muncul! Awas saja kalau kalian bilang tidak kenal, lebih baik kalian musnah dari sini. Oh ya, ada satu sifat dari majikanku ini yang terlewatkan tadi, yaitu—

"Hentikan panggilan itu, mesum."

Mesum. Kalian pasti sudah cukup pintar untuk mengetahui arti kata tersebut. Tapi dia tidak separah itu kok, percaya kepadaku.

"Terima kasih. Jadi kenapa memanggilku?" Sebastian menanggapi panggilan itu sambil bercanda, kemudian menanyakan hal tentang kenapa dia dipanggil, sambil melirik kearahku tentunya.

"Lihat kucingmu, berguling-guling diatas karpet. Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau dia tidak boleh berada di karpet!" protes Ciel. Pelit sekali manusia cerewet yang satu ini.

"Dari tadi juga sudah kulihat. Kenapa? Lahanmu untuk berguling-guling disana dijajah ya oleh Coneko?" Sebastian terkekeh menjawab protes dari Ciel. Tamat riwayatmu Ciel!

"Alasan macam apa itu? Aku hanya tidak mau dia menyembunyikan kotorannya di bawah karpet lagi, bodoh," sialan, dia menyudutkanku. Ingin sekali rasanya kucakar mukanya yang sedang _manyun_ itu!

"Kenapa bukan kau saja yang membawanya pergi, Ciel?" majikanku memang hebat! Dia tahu Ciel tidak menyukaiku dan dia mengerjainya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, hahahaha.

"Mana mungkin aku mau memegang makhluk jelek, kotor, bau dan jorok itu. Tak sudi," oke, oke, untuk hal itu itu bisa kujelaskan, kalian jangan salah paham. Aku tidak seburuk itu kok.

"Coneko tidak seburuk itu kok... itu pasti hanya alasanmu saja kan. Bilang saja kau ingin menjadi kucingku satu-satunya, iya kan, _Dear_?" ya Tuhan, tolong, kenapa dia harus mengeluarkan kata-kata godaan disaat seperti ini, sih? Bela saja aku! Bela! Bukan menggombal! Dasar mesum!

"A-apa-apaan kau ini, kata-katamu itu menjijikkan!" ah, sekarang pipi Ciel memerah. Mana mungkin dia akan berhenti menggodamu kalau reaksimu saja seperti itu, dasar bodoh.

"Tapi kau senang kan~?" aku muak, saatnya dihentikan! Mereka harus sadar kalau aku masih disini.

Miaw...

"Ah, iya. Bawa pergi dia!" dia sadar dan menyuruh Sebastian membawaku pergi, entah bagus atau buruk.

"Sudahlah Ciel... biarkan saja dulu dia disana, dia kan butuh suasana baru. Coneko pasti bosan di kandangnya terus setiap hari, biarkan sajalah untuk hari ini."

"Tidak."

"Ciel, ayolah..., " nah, kalau Sebastian sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata memelas seperti ini biasanya pasti berhasil, Ciel akan luluh dan membiarkan kami.

"Kuberi tiga pilihan. Pertama, kembalikan dia ke kandang. Kedua, dia akan kubuang. Ketiga, yang terakhir, kita PUTUS."

JDEEER!

Aku akan dibuang? Tidaaaaakkkk! Lebih baik aku terkena distemper daripada menjauh dari Sebastian!

"Pu-putus Ciel? Kau bercanda kan? Ini tidak lucu Ciel, sejak kapan kau beralih profesi menjadi _stand up comedian_?" Sebastian, serius sedikit! Ini menyangkut nasibku tahu!

"Aku serius," sepertinya dia benar-benar serius. Nada bicaranya menjadi lebih dingin dan tegas. Wajahnya menjadi datar, sedatar gerobak sampah yang biasa didorong oleh Claude. Bagaimana ini?

Sebastian melihatku bergantian dengan Ciel, sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan pilihan yang paling tepat. Jangan buang aku Sebastian! Aku masih mencintaimu! Lebih baik kau putus saja dengannya dan menikah denganku! Aku bahkan lebih hangat dari dia, kau lihat kan buku-buluku yang indah dan tebal ini?

Wajah Ciel masih saja datar, bagaimana dengan punyaku? Masih datarkah wajahku? Aku panik tingkat Kotamadya! Bagaimana kalau aku dibuang, makan apa aku? Tinggal di mana? Manicure pedicure di mana? Pijat refleksi di mana aku nanti? Di mana, di mana, di mana?

"Jadi? Apa keputusanmu Sebastian?" tanya Ciel dengan nada datar, masih sedatar gerobak sampah. Dan hebatnya aku masih panik saudara-saudara!

Sebastian berjalan ke arah Ciel lalu mengecup pipinya kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "aku mengerti."

Mati aku, jangan-jangan Sebastian memilih untuk membuangku! Ya Tuhan, apa salahku? Sampai engkau mencobai aku seberat ini, Tuhan... datanglah distemper, datanglah! Lebih baik aku pura-pura mati saja ya? Loh, aku sudah diangkat ke Surga kah? Tubuhku tiba-tiba terangkat! Ajaib!

"Nah, Coneko pulang ya?" loh, suara Sebastian? Oh, ternyata Sebastian menggendongku. Aih~ tampannya, wajahnya tepat di depan hidungku. Ah, fokus! Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau dia membuangku? Sebastian berjalan ke arah kandangku yang berada di dekat kamar Sebastian dan Ciel, meninggalkan Ciel di ruang tamu.

"Kau tinggal dulu ya di kandang, Ciel tidak suka melihatmu berkeliaran soalnya. Jadi anak baik ya," Sebastian mengelus-elus leherku dan kemudian menciumku.

"Sebastiaaaann!"

Suara cempreng itu lagi. Dia nampak tersenyum sedikit sambil menggumamkan kata 'iya, iya'. Setelahnya dia memasukkanku ke kandang dan menguncinya, lalu berjalan kembali pada Ciel.

Loh, jadi aku dikembalikan ke kandang? Itu artinya aku tidak jadi dibuang? Benarkah? Mimpikah? Horeeeee!

Jadi apa gunanya tadi aku berpanik-panik ria? Sampai berdoa mati-matian? Lalu mana hadiah ulang tahunku Sebastian? Miaw...

====FIN====

A/N:

Tamat ya? Hahahaha~ tamat ga sih? Saya bingung... *nyengir*

Well, fic ini dibikin khusus buat temen saya yang ulang tahun hari ini dan ini fic paling gaje dan paling ga nyambung! Narasi juga ga jelas -_- mau nyoba PoV sih awalnya, tapi susah, jadinya gini deh.

Jadi, bersediakah anda-anda memberikan review untuk fic gaje nan asal dan jelek ini? Kritik dan saran sangat diterima! Terakhir, happy birthday Coneko~! Mari kita makan-makan!

PS : Fic Modem itu ga ada sambungannya :p

Regards

The KuroIchigo (See you in the next fiction!)

_With the faith and love, God's given_

_Springing from the hope we know_

_We will pray the joy you'll live in_

_Is the strength that now you show_

_But we'll keep you close as always_

_It won't even seem you've gone_

_'Cause our hearts, in big an' small ways_

_Will keep the love that keeps us strong_

_-Friends – Michael W. Smith-_


End file.
